Miss Malfoy
by Ladidalola
Summary: A dramione fanfiction based on the conflicts that happened during their years at school and after. Might be changed to M. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry about this but I have had massive writers block for "A shock for Hans". The story is sooo long i.e. on the story board I have done which is only for about half the story, the story so far is literally still on the first picture! I probably won't finish that Fanfiction... This is a Dramione fanfiction and doesn't include any other pairings that aren't included in the books or films. This also starts in their third year. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Harry Potter series or anything else.**

_Chapter One: An embarrassment from the future _

Hermione rushed up the north tower towards the divination classroom. She was running late after trying to research in the library for werewolves again. Dashing up the spiral staircase, she soon came to the short step ladder which was located just below the classroom. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the hatch to the classroom. Professor Trelawney was explaining something to do with tea leaves as Hermione quietly crept into her seat next to Ron and Harry.

"Now class, please drink the tea and then pass your cup to your partner." Trelawney announced in her wavering voice.

Hermione lent forward across the dusty table and whispered to Ron, "You wouldn't to happen to have a spare cup would you?"

Ron twisted around to her jerkily before gasping. "Hermione! You scared me." he said in a hushed tone. "We've been wondering where you've been – you're never late for lessons."

"I know, I was just doing a bit of research in the library." she replied. "Now give me a cup!" Harry passed her a tea cup and they all started to sip on the luke warm tea. The bitter tea warmed their stomachs but their tongue twisted in an unnatural way as the taste was putrid. After they had all finished the horrific tea, Hermione passed her cup to Harry, Harry's to Ron and Ron's to Hermione.

Professor Trelawney soon started to explain how to read the tea dregs. "Now, if you look in your text books on page 15, you'll see a table that will help you read the dregs. Raise your hand if you need help reading them." At this comment, all of the class except three people raised their hand. Those who did not raise their hand were Parvati, Lavender and Hermione. The latter was squinting at the book with her brows furrowed furiously whereas Parvati and Lavender where already discussing what they thought about their fortunes. Professor Trelawney sighed and started making her round the 20 odd tables dotted round the tower.

Harry placed his hand on Hermione's back as she had lent even more over the book, trying to desperately work out what Ron's fortune was. "Hermione, stop stressing just raise your hand." he said reassuringly, trying to stop her from hurting her eyes. After a couple of seconds, Hermione reluctantly sat back and sighed. Her hand then slid into the air.

Trelawney soon reached their table after explaining everyone's dregs. Tutting, she picked up all their cups one by one, examining the tea with exact detail.

"Oh, miss Granger." the professor said with a strange air. "It looks like you and Mr Weasley have the same path in life." The class burst into whispers. "It seems that you will both marry young and have a dramatic change in life or love in a few years. Who knows what it entirely means though."

This caused even moved whispers. Hermione's face blushed bright red and she tried to hide behind her text book.

"Looks like Hermione and Ron will be spending a lot of time together." taunted Malfoy as he wiggled his eye brows. He laughed before continuing to talk to Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder and whispered. "Ignore them, it's professor who's loony."

Hermione sighed and shrunk further down into her seat, trying to control her tears.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

As they descended the staircase of the north tower, Hermione babbled on about the tea dregs.

"I mean half of the stuff it predicts is always false, I mean look at Malfoy's." she complained. "He will settle down and enjoy life. First off, what does that even mean. Enjoying life..."

Ron rolled his eyes as she continued to talk about all the wrongs of divination.

"I think I'm just going to quit. It's a stupid subject and I don't need it." she concluded as they stepped of the staircase. "Now I'm going to go study in the library for werewolves again, if you don't mind."

The two boys stared after her. "She really is annoying sometimes." stated Ron. "But I hope she's right about those dregs." They both turned and made their way to the great hall for lunch.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for a story. I was really busy and I couldn't think of anything for A shock for Hans. I have started chapter 4 for that but I found it really hard to describe the things that were happening in it. I hope you understand. A HP fanfiction is a bit different but I like a lot of different fandoms. So if I end up writing about youtubers or Hunger games, don't be surprised. Thanks :)!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *Cracks fingers in preparation * Lets do this... Sorry for not updating... Have a good day! Gets a bit deep here.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter series.**_

_Chapter two: Embarrassment_

Hermione leant back in her chair and sighed. She was tired of looking at these werewolf books. She suddenly understood why Harry and Ron could never be bothered catching up in lessons. After putting her books back, she started to make her way towards the great hall. Her stomach rumbled as she quietly slipped through the doors of the library.

"Oh look who it is coming out of the library," Malfoy jeered sarcastically. "It's Mudblood! I never thought that she went in that manky, old place!" Hermione gave him the death stare as she went past him. Sticking out his foot, Malfoy sent her flying before he continued to saunter down the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

Hermione scrambled to pick up her books from the floor. Turning round to look glare at Malfoy one last time, she ran off towards the great hall, a small tear drop forming in her eye.

"Where've you been, Hermy?" asked Ron with a mouth full of food. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she quickly sat down and started to eat a cheese sandwich.

Lowering her eyes, she whispered "Library." Ron glanced at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders before tucking back into his food. They had never seen her like this. She was always talking about whatever big thing was going on. Hermione continued to look down as the other two exchanged looks.

It wasn't that she was upset. She was tired. Tired of Malfoy. Of all his jokes and tricks. It was like Halloween everyday around him. His smirks and laughs tormented her through the night. It consumed her every thought.

Hermione was barely shaken from her trance when Ginny sat next to her. She was going to reach for some biscuits that had just appeared before she realized that Hermione hadn't stopped gazing at her hands.

Ginny instantly shot straight out of her seat. She dragged Hermione out of her seat and towards the Griffindor common room. When they arrived, there was nobody in as it was still lunch period. Hermione had already recovered from her daze slightly but Ginny still pulled her into a warm hug.

"Is it Malfoy again?" she questioned calmly. Hermione nodded her head silently before looking up at her.

"I don't know what to do, Ginny," she said as she flopped down on the bed. "It's just so... ugh."

Ginny combed through Hermione's hair as she thought. "How about I give you something to take your mind off of him? Hmm?" She sat up looking at her expectantly. "How about you write a poem about me and Harry...?"

A/N: No update in a while. Been busy with homework. Goodnight!


End file.
